


Things You Said When I Was Crying

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Said When I Was Crying

“I cannot believe it’s over,” JJ whispered through ragged breaths. 

“It’s not over, it’s just changing,” Emily tried to reassure the blonde but she knew there was nothing she could say to fix JJ’s broken heart. 

“Eighteen years. Eighteen years!” JJ sobbed into her hands. Emily tried to wrap an arm around the blonde’s shoulders but JJ shrugged off her advances. She had been crying like this for over an hour, completely inconsolable.

“Look, I’m sorry Jayje. But this was always going to be the end game. We both knew it, I mean I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“FUCK YOU. No, fuck you!” JJ yelled as she shrunk into a ball on the bed, burying her face into the pillows. “Just go!”

Emily knew there was nothing she could do that would change how JJ felt so she took her cue and headed out of the bedroom. As soon as she had shut the door behind her she heard the heartbreaking sound of scream-sobs from the woman she had left on the bed. She pressed her back against the door and slunk into a heap on the floor. 

She had never imagined saying goodbye would be so hard. She hated seeing JJ so broken but they had always known this day would come. It had always been destined to wind up this way but that didn’t make it any less complicated. Emily rested her head in her hands and cried softly as she listened to JJ’s anguish from inside the bedroom. 

“Mom?" 

She lifted her head and looked up forcing a smile, “Yeah baby?”

"Is Momma okay?" 

"She’s just really hurting right now buddy. I think we should give her a minute, do you want some ice cream?” Emily asked as Henry helped her off the floor. They made their way to the kitchen and Emily made her famous chocolate sundaes adding extra cherries for Henry.

“I’m going to miss this,” he whispered as he spooned ice cream into his mouth. 

“I’m going to miss this too,” Emily admitted, choking back tears. She heard the bedroom door open and they were soon joined by the forlorn blonde. “Jayje, do you want a sundae?”

JJ nodded as she made her way to her son and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his forehead. “You know we love you, don’t you?”

“Yes momma,” Henry replied. “But it’s not that big of a deal. I mean Pitt is only a four hour drive. I’ll still be around”

“That’s not the point! My baby is going to college and I just, I’m not ready to say goodbye” JJ admitted as she squeezed her son. He hugged her back and rolled his eyes.

“Here babe,” Emily offered a large bowl of ice cream and JJ took it begrudgingly. They sat in silence and enjoyed their sundaes before loading the car and driving Henry to college.


End file.
